Heated Love
by FantasiaFics
Summary: Rintarou has been rejecting all forms of Kaede's love but when they end up at a sauna for his birthday, what will happen to Rintarou when all the girls start hitting on his man? Told in Kaede's and Rintarou's pov but just to be clear, it's KAEDE'S birthday okay. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Kaede stared at Rintarou, who was cooking in the kitchen.

'It's almost my birthday but he hasn't mentioned anything.'

He stared at him with confusion.

"Umm Kaede, you're staring at me too hard. It's making me nervous," he said in a nervous voice.

"Why are you bothered, should i not be staring at my lover's ass as he bends down to reach something from the floor."

Rintarou blushed, "What! That's what you were staring at the whole time!?"

Kaede got up, 'Oh how i love to tease him.'

"Yes, why are you embarrassed to know that i get such a hard on when i stare at you there?"

"Umm…"

He chuckled and walked over to him grabbing the small of his back.

He pressed his erection on his.

"See, even you get hard when i tell you such things."

He shuddered. He grinded against him.

"Kaede…"

He pressed his lips against his. Rintarou started moaning sounds of pleasure. He reached for the bottom of his shirt but the Rintarou shoved him back.

"No, Kaede, I'm still cooking."

"So, you turned off the stove, didn't you?"

"Yes but…"

"So then it's fine."

"No it's not…umm I have to finish cooking."

He walked away from a shocked Kaede. Just as Kaede was going to grab his arm, the phone rang.

"Yes, hello this is Rintarou, oh um…sorry but can you just wait a minute."

Rintarou walked into the room and closed it behind him.

'Just what the hell is he doing!?'

In a mad rage, he grabbed his coat and walked out of the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

'God, I'm so annoyed.'

He took out a cigarette and lit it. He scratched his head but he couldn't think of anything that could make him like this. It had happened once when he rejected him but only because he was working to buy him a present for his birthday.

He remembered Rintarou's smiling face, " _I love you, Kaede-san. No matter what you do to me, I'm happy…"_

Rintarou's pov

"Umm Kaede I'm sorry but it's just that- "

He walked to the living room but Kaede was gone.

'He must have gotten mad when I rejected him,' he felt sad but then he thought,' I know, I'll make it up to him by making him some chocolate!'

He started grabbing the items hoping that Kaede wouldn't come back too soon…

Kaede had started walking back just as soon as he made up his mind that Rintarou would never do anything to hurt him. He heard a yell and thudding.

A sweat drop formed on his forehead. He opened the apartment door and walked to the kitchen where a certain young man had fallen.

"Rintarou what are you- "

"NO! Don't come here…"

'Was he still annoyed with him?'

"Look Rintarou whatever it is I'm sorry I didn't mean to- "

He saw Rintarou on the floor covered in chocolate.

"Stop this was supposed to be a surprise!"

He chuckled," Well _this_ certainly is a surprise."

He lowered himself to the floor and grabbed his waist. He started taking off his apron and shirt.

"Kaede-san please let me- "

He stifled a moan.

"Hmm, look at how your body is responding. You say you don't want it but your body definitely does."

"Ah, Kaede, please…stop."

"Still resisting are you."

He pinched his nipple, "Look at how turned on you are."

His started licking the other one.

"Ahh, no Kaede~ Ahhn…"

Kaede stuck one finger in his ass. He rubbed it and then plunged his finger inside. Just as he was about to let out another moan, Kaede kissed him.

'So sweet'

Some chocolate was on Rintarou's fingers. He grabbed them and started licking them. Tears had started welling up in Noe's eyes.

'Oh, look how cute he is, why do I always get turned on when I see him crying'

Kaede plunged two more fingers inside him.

"Ahhn, hah, hah, Kaede please," He pressed his chest on his.

"Please what?" He said in a sadistic tone.

"Put your, ahhn, I want hah, hah, I want Kaede's ah, ah, in, hhn, in me"

"Hmm, do you?"

"Please Kaede-san!"

He placed him on his hands and knees. He unbuckled himself and pulled it out. Rintarou was already on the verge of an orgasm and so was he. He thrusted into him that Rintarou seemed to swallow him up.

"You've gotten tight Rintarou…"

"That's because…you, ahn…"

"I understand."

"Kaede-san!"

"Rintarou!"


End file.
